


Strong Enough

by hunters_retreat



Series: Truth In Darkness [6]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Genre: And your good looks, Gen, Kill them with your brains, Psychics, Psychics Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Tam was brilliant and Sam loved her as he thought he might a little sister if he’d ever had one.  He felt the same rush of affection for him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

 

“They come and they come and they never stop.  Only the dead are still and their minds scream the agony of their lives.”

Sam shuddered at the thought, at the images that poured through his mind, of people asleep without actually sleeping.  “If the dead really did stay silent, you and I would never need to have these conversations,” Sam answered her.

He could feel something in her today, something desperate and grasping.  Usually it was Sam’s fear and anger that pulled them together but tonight he had been pulled to River because of her need.  She was sane in this moment though her words made no sense.  There was peace around her, but only chaos in her mind.

Sam’s life wasn’t a shelter from the storm like she deserved but as always he opened his thoughts and his being to her.  River Tam was brilliant and Sam loved her as he thought he might a little sister if he’d ever had one.  He felt the same rush of affection for him in return.

“Reavers stay dead, Sam.”

Sam nodded.  “Then space reapers seem to have a better handle on the situation than human ones do.  Don’t get lost River,” Sam reminded her.  “Don’t lose yourself in the dead.  There are enough problems with the living.  You can’t take on the weight of the dead you didn’t know.”

He felt her eyes on him though it was a silly comparison, it was a psychic connection not a physical one.  “Don’t take on the weight of those you knew because they died for a cause, Sam,” she countered.  “Too many men die for a cause without understanding the reason.  The strong live but only to find a way to die for the dead.  Find a way to stay alive Sam.”

“Brothers.”  Sam said heavy with understanding.

“Brothers.” River answered back.  She was gone then, her mind back to a world of death and horrors mounting around her.

Sam blinked himself back to awareness to find his brother stumbling around the room, trying not to let on just how much he’d had to drink.  The last days were coming and the people around them were dropping like flies.  End times.  He just hoped, wherever River Tam was that her Simon was strong enough to see her through.

Sam was going to have to be the strong Winchester brother for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [](http://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/profile)[slvrbld747](http://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/). Thank you hon for stepping in a grabbing these for me! Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of reapers + reavers; the inevitability of death.


End file.
